Julien
Though described as an upstanding man, of good breeding, Julien's concern for his own country Voldoa leads him to betraying the people of Gransys for political expediency, instilling subversion, and supporting a murderous cult. Overview :"A knight who was dispatched to Gransys from the neighboring demesne of Voldoa. He is an upstanding man who believes that putting the needs of the people first is the only right thing to do." Julien is a Knight of Voldoa who has come to Gransys at the time of the coming of the Dragon. He is first encountered by the Arisen during the quest Come to Court in which the Arisen gains an audience with the Duke, and receives Royal Orders - Julien is one of the audience of Knights. If spoken to Julien may betray his impatience and growing disdain for what he sees as the decadent ways of the court. It later transpires that Julien considers that if a hero from Gransys defeats the Dragon a second time the Dukedom would become a threat to the surrounding states - as such he works in the shadows attempting to undermine the state of Gransys, sowing discord, encouraging dissent, and supporting anarchy. His activities are first discovered by the Arisen in the quest Chasing Shadows - Mason, an agent acting on behalf of The Faith seeks the Arisen's help in investigating a mysterious figure acting in concert with the cult Salvation known as the 'Night's Champion' - Julien is revealed to be the mysterious figure, and is observed acting suspiciously, obtaining secrets from Madeleine. Later during the quest Seeking Salvation he is revealed to be deeply involved with the cult and in close association with its leader, the Elysion. Julien is also involved with the soldiers stationed at Windbluff Tower, and in the quest Supply and Demands the tower's captain Ser Daerio requests further supplies for the men there - which Julien arranges. The men at the Windbluff Tower later revolt, during the quest Pride Before a Fall. Ser Julien is followed by Mercedes to Windbluff and here Julien's treachery and motives are revealed - Julien had sought to undermine the fighting strength and stability of Gransys to prevent it becoming a threat to Voldoa; his involvement with Salvation was a purely cynical act of allying with Gransys's enemies. At Windbluff Ser Julien duels with Ser Mercedes - here the Arisen has the option to either intervene or observe - if they do nothing Julien will win the duel, explain his actions and then leave. However, if the Arisen fights and defeats Julien on Mercedes' behalf the plot lengthens. On defeat he cautions that the revolt at Windbluff was merely a feint, and the large attack is to come. Julien's defeat If Julien was defeated during the quest Pride Before a Fall he may be revived with a wakestone - if this is done he will accept that he has been defeated, and hand himself into the authorities - after which he is found in a cell in the Dungeon under the Duke's Demesne. If Julien is visited in jail he will give the Arisen his shield Wizard's Vizard and an escort quest A Delicate Matter becomes available, in which he request to visit The Greatwall. On completion Julien returns to his prison cell. Plot notes *The pawns will posit that there is more to the request given in the quest Supply and Demands. It has been speculated that the "weeks worth" message from the fort is a coded message concerning the timing of the future revolt at the fort. *Fedel's quest The Conspirators, in which he seeks to recover a potentially explosive document concerning a rogue company of soldiers, appears to be an investigation into the planned revolt at Windbluff tower. *It seems that Fournival was also involved in the revolt at Windbluff, though likely unknowingly, and only for monetary gain. Ser Castor's testimony appears entirely innocent on its face, but the Chamberlain's Affidavit, ironically given for evidence as to Fournival's innocence, could lead a more cynical reader to come to an entirely different conclusion. *Julien's escort quest, A Delicate Matter, foreshadows the Salvation attack on the Greatwall. It is not clear if he is attempting to aid or suppress the coming attack. Romance If defeated and revived at the duel at Windbluff tower Julien may be romanced, and become the Arisen's beloved. On being gifted the Arisen's Bond Julien will respond: :"A ring? You mean me to wear it? Do you quite realize the meaning of such an act, ser? ...I'll not decline it, mind. A favor from the Arisen is a great honor indeed. My thanks." Notes *He speaks with a European accent - possibly intended to resemble French or German. *Searching the wardrobe in his room in the Duke's Demesne reveals a Set of Salvation Robes. *Both his armors were available as Downloadable Content in Dragon's Dogma and can be purchased from The Black Cat in Dark Arisen. The Threaded Cudgel is widely available from vendors, and Julien's shield can be obtained by completing Pride Before a Fall and saving Julien afterwards. He will then give you the shield when you visit him in the dungeons. Goofs *If the player returns to Gran Soren after the Final Battle and visit Julien in his jail cell, he will state that The Dragon has come even though The Dragon has been defeated in the aforementioned quest. *Despite being imprisoned within the dungeon, Julien can still be escorted in a side quest, and returns to his cell once it is complete. Quotes *''"I owe you an apology, ser. I confess dismissing talk of arisen with the other old tales I heard at my nurse's teat. But your actions leave little room for doubt, I am impressed."'' *''"The duke's soldiers are a hopelessly unwieldy lot. It takes an age to prepare for anything."'' *''"What use is pomp and ceremony when it keeps us from the frontlines where we are needed? Sadly my position in the court allows me little say in such matter."'' During Come to Court *''"The sovereign of this land ill comprehends the urgency of the danger it faces. This eve's empty pomp is ample proof. All gaiety, without a hint of real concern. I'll allow, 'tis well understandable. A people numbed by two generations of peace cannot be expected to know true resolve. 'Tis a lesson taught by fire and sacrifice. Pray, let His Grace learn before the fire takes all. ...But I ought not speak in such bold terms before His Grace.'' *''"I've naught else to say. Pray, excuse me.'' If you get too close to Julien in Chasing Shadows, he says: *"Hail Arisen. Out for a walk to clear your head as well? Else on some manner of watch. I hear the streets have emptied since the Dragon's coming. I oft wonder what this place was like before. Would my own country grow so bare should the wyrm strike? Homes left empty as the people flee to safety. But forgive me. I am keeping you from your watch. Another time, Arisen. " (the quest then fails.) During Griffin's Bane: * "I spoke with Ser Mercedes. At times I feel I'm the only one focused on the true task at hand...We came to Gransys not to fret but to slay a dragon, honoring the old pact among our nations. Everyone ought clear their minds of any burden that would interfere. As I understand it, Ser Mercedes brought no men with her from Hearthstone. The force she commanded here was comprised of sellswords and the like." * "I've no dislike of Ser Mercedes, nor any interest in ferreting out her secrets...But the court is an ever-turning gyre of rumors...Some claim she was sent alone as a conscious slight...Others, that her lord father was simply fain to be rid of her." * "As a consequence, there are many here who shun her company. I am sure you are a welcome ally, both as the Arisen and a fellow stranger to court society. As a foreigner, same as she, I am in no position to make demands of you, ser...But pray, do as you can for her." * "I'll warrant your aid is a welcome boon to Ser Mercedes, Arisen. Pray, do as you can for her." Gallery Arisen_Visiting_Julien_in_Dungeon.jpg| Julien while he is in jail. sums_up_the_li_system_pretty_well_by_rabid_bunneh-d5dmz1j.png| Upon affinity gain. Julien by Wolfina.jpg| Knight Juilen enb 2019_05_26 19_15_01_57.png|Julien during Pride Before a Fall Sources Category:Articles Containing Spoilers Category:NPCs Category:Males Category:Quest NPCs Category:Significant NPCs Category:Salvation Members Category:Knights Category:Royal Court Members Category:Mystic Knight